


Foolproof Plan

by Junipers_Ghost



Category: RWBY
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, School Dances, freezerburn if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junipers_Ghost/pseuds/Junipers_Ghost
Summary: Blake has a crush on Ruby but can't seem to tell her how she feels. Luckily, her friends have the perfect plan.Well, sort of.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Foolproof Plan

“So are you gonna do it?” said Yang, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

“This plan is ridiculous,” Weiss said, arms crossed.

“Awww! You said you’d help,” Yang said, pretending to pout. That got a snicker out of Weiss, who quickly tried and failed to cover it up with cough.

“This is very sweet of you guys,” Blake said, ears twitching nervously. She kept looking for Ruby in the crowd, but couldn’t seem to find her anywhere. “But I agree with Weiss. This could go badly.”

“Don’t worry,” said Yang, smiling mischievously.

“You know, every time you say that I just worry more,” Blake said, raising an eyebrow.

“You and me both,” Weiss agreed.

“The plan is foolproof, thank you very much,” said Yang, ignoring the both of them. “I’ll get Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren to cause a distraction, and then they’ll say that the teachers are here to bust the party or something. Everyone will run and leave, everyone except for Ruby, who’ll be with you, and then as soon as absolutely everyone’s gone, me and Weiss will set off the confetti canons, and then boom! Mission success.”

“Or we could do something small and tasteful, like _I_ suggested,” Weiss grunted, crossing her arms.

“Yang, I really am happy you’re so supportive, but are you sure that—” Blake suddenly made a small yelping noise, then dove behind her two friends.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Weiss said.

“She’s here,” Blake squeaked.

Yang and Weiss turned around simultaneously and saw her. Ruby walked into the fray of people, looking more nervous than usual. Yang started giggling madly and Weiss sighed, evidently giving up on trying to convince Yang to come up with a more practical plan.

“This is gonna be awesome,” said Yang, grinning.

* * *

“Hey, we found you guys! Are we still doing the thing?”

Blake jumped a little in surprise, then sighed with relief. It was Jaune. At his side were Ren, Pyrrha and…wait.

“Where’s Nora?” Blake said slowly.

“Oh, yeah. She’s um…” Pyrrha trailed off, then laughed nervously. “She’s nowhere. It’s fine. Everything’s fine.”

“Okaayy…” said Blake, squinting at them skeptically.

“Is she here yet?” Ren asked. 

“Is who here yet?” said a familiar voice.

Blake froze and whirled around. Ruby smiled shyly at her, brushing some strands hair out of her face, only for them to fall back into place again.

“Hi, Blake. Yang. Weiss. Everyone. I’m really glad I found you guys, I was looking for you everywhe—”

“I have to use the bathroom,” blurted Jaune.

Ren and Pyrrha mumbled in agreement and the three of them quietly shuffled away.

“I have to go as well,” said Yang seriously, giving Blake a less-than-subtle wink. Weiss rolled her eyes and followed Yang.

“Okay, um. That was weird,” Ruby chuckled.

Blake cleared her throat awkwardly. “Yeah. So, Ruby? I was hoping I could talk to you about something.”

“…Yeah?” Ruby leaned forward a bit and to Blake’s horror, she could feel her face heating up.

“I just wanted to say that….Well, you see the thing is, I’ve always really liked—” Blake’s jaw dropped open.

Behind Ruby, she saw Nora cackling and stacking tons of appetizers on top of each other.

“Oh no,” Blake groaned.

“Watch out! I’m slipping!” Nora said, faking fearfulness but unable to hide the wide smile on her face.

Blake paled, dreading what would happen next.

“Uh, Blake?” Ruby started. “Is everything oka—”

Before she could finish, there was a loud clattering noise and angry shouting, and then Jaune and Yang were standing on the refreshment table. 

“Hey, everyone! The teachers are here so everybody needs to get out, now!!” Yang shouted.

There was some silence for a bit, but then Yang and Jaune and Nora started screaming, and that definitely got everyone’s attention. Even though some students were still confused, groups of people started leaving the party.

“We should probably go…” Ruby started.

“Everyone except for Ruby and Blake needs to leave!” Yang yelled, pointing at the two girls. Blake had never wanted anything more in her life than to disappear on the spot.

“W-what? Blake, what’s happening right now?” Ruby said, the panic in her voice rising a little bit. Blake grabbed her hand and hid behind a table.

“Er, it’s kind of a long story,” Blake began as droves of people were running out the doors. A couple students even climbed out the window.

 _Well, Yang said she wanted there to be chaos,_ Blake thought miserably. She tried to focus on that, and tried very hard not to focus on the fact that she and Ruby were still holding hands.

Finally, when everyone was gone, the two of them slowly got up from behind the table. The only ones still there were Yang, who was enthusiastically giving a thumbs up and Weiss, who looked like she really wanted to be somewhere else.

“Okay, just let me get the confetti canons!” Yang said gleefully.

Weiss mouthed “I’m so sorry” and that was the last thing Blake saw before burying her face in her hands.

This was not what she planned at all.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Ruby said, and Blake took a deep breath.

“Okay, so.” Blake shifted awkwardly, not looking Ruby in the eyes. “I had this, er, kind of, surprise planned? I mean, I didn’t plan it exactly, that was mostly Yang and Weiss—”

“—against my own will, thank you very much!” she heard Weiss yell.

“—and things got out of hand, and I’m really sorry,” Blake continued, ears drooping. “I just…I wanted everything to be perfect, because I really like you, and I didn’t mean for things to get so crazy with, like, a grand romantic gesture or whatever because that’s not really—not that you’re not deserving of a grand romantic gesture, I just mean—”

“Blake,” Ruby giggled, grabbing her hand. “I like you, too. And I really appreciate this, but you know you didn’t have to do all of this for me. I like you with or without all that grand gesture stuff.”

“Awww!” Yang said.

“Told you we should have planned something smaller,” Weiss sighed, shaking her head.

“Um. Can you guys…?” Ruby started. She tilted her head to the door but Yang just blinked, not getting the hint. Weiss facepalmed.

“She wants us to _go_ , you dolt,” Weiss said, exasperated, and before Yang could object, she was being dragged out the door.

Blake and Ruby sighed with relief at the same time. Blake exchanged a funny look with Ruby, and the two of them suddenly burst into laughter.

 _I don’t know why I was being so ridiculous,_ Blake thought as she wiped away tears of laughter and smiled at Ruby, who smiled back. Blake brushed some stray hairs out of Ruby’s face. Something seemed to pass over Ruby and before Blake realized what was happening, Ruby slid her hand behind her neck and leaned forward.

Blake’s breath hitched slightly as they kissed, running a hand through Ruby’s soft hair.

After what seemed like forever, the two finally pulled away from each other. Ruby was smirking.

“What is it?” Blake asked.

“Did Yang really have a confetti canon?”

They both started laughing again, and then Blake was explaining the original plan. They kept talking for the rest of the night until they decided that they were ready to go. When the two of them finally left hand in hand, Blake thought absentmindedly that the plan had technically failed, but she didn’t mind at all.

This was even better.


End file.
